More Than Dinner
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Dinner with a friend and dessert is first.  M rated.  I've slipped Athena's leash on this one.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Dinner**

**A/N Athena has done it again, and I have long since given up trying to control her urges to write when the notion strikes her. Once again she's seized on a scene that had potential and has run with it. Yes, the last scene of the newest episode left the door wide open for Horatio to walk right in. Okay, Bruckheimer, get it together and give the fans what they'd like to see. Kudos to the camera crew for successfully hiding Emily Procter's baby bump, although they almost showed it during the scene with Cal at the table while she was looking for the lost texts. But I ramble…**

**My apologies for the abrupt change of pen name. It was absolutely a necessity, but I would respectfully ask you "no questions".**

**H**

_Dinner with a friend…_

Horatio couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard those words come from lips he knew to be indescribably soft and sweet. He could just imagine the smile in her eyes as she spoke, and knew that smile would light up her entire face. "Dinner with a friend indeed," he said quietly to himself, not wanting to reveal his presence to Eric Delko who was still watching Calleigh's departure with a mixture of regret and longing in his brown eyes. Finally Eric left and Horatio stepped out from behind the farthest bank of lockers. He slipped his phone from his jacket pocket and pressed the speed dial number.

_Hello, Handsome_

"Sweetheart," he breathed into the phone, letting the sound of his voice caress her while his hands could not. The remembered feel of satin skin beneath his palms lent softness to his voice.

"So tell me about your dinner plans."

_I'm having dinner tonight with a man who has totally captured my heart, not to mention he knows how to make my body feel pleasure in ways I never thought possible._

The flush of heated response sent color racing through Horatio's face and he scanned the room for the umpteenth time making sure no one could hear their private conversation. He was speechless for a moment until the silvery laugh from the other end of the line thawed his immobility. Clearing his throat of the sudden dryness that assailed him at the thought of Calleigh's body, he spoke softly into the phone.

"Beautiful, with you it's easy. I'll see you in a bit. Anything special you want from the market? I'm making a pit stop on the way home."

_Some fresh fruit would be nice. Other than that, you can surprise me, but get plenty. I'm very hungry._

The tone of her voice left Horatio in no doubt that her hunger was not for food and he shifted uncomfortably as his slacks suddenly grew tighter.

"Soon, Sweetheart. Soon." He promised on a breathless note before he snapped the phone closed and returned it to his pocket.

The trip to the market and the drive home seemed to take forever and Horatio impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he waited for the last light to turn green. Finally he was home. He pulled into the driveway, killed the engine of his Lexus and smiled at the thought of what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Gathering the parcels and bags from the back seat of the car he quickly strode to the front door and since both his hands were occupied, he leaned on the doorbell while carefully balancing his purchases. He was totally unprepared for the sight that greeted him when the door opened.

Calleigh stood there smiling at him, wearing the most incredibly sexy negligee he'd ever seen. It was black satin and lace, hardly there at all, and revealing far more than it covered. A black satin choker hugged her neck and her dainty feet were encased in six-inch stiletto heels that put her on eye level with the 6ft 2inch tall Lieutenant. His brain melted and dribbled somewhere down into his chest cavity, breath left his lungs with a rush and every drop of blood in his body seemed to pool in regions below his belt.

"Welcome home, Handsome," she purred, breaking his shocked stupor.

"Calleigh, my god you look incredible," He choked out finally.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." She stepped close to him, and took advantage of the fact that he couldn't move his arms for the bags he carried and she kissed him soundly. Then she whirled away from him, laughing at the dumbstruck look on his handsome face.

"Bring the food into the kitchen before you drop it."

A series of soft thuds from behind her caused Calleigh to spin back around to identify the source of the noise. Horatio had dropped every single bag on the floor and was looking at her with an undisguised look of barely contained desire.

With one swift movement he had her pinned to the wall, her hands held tightly above her head. His leg roughly drove between hers pressing into her and his breath caressed her face a second before he growled out, "Calleigh, I think I'll have dessert first." The sound had barely escaped his lips before his mouth crashed down on hers in a rough, greedy, hungry kiss. Horatio devoured her, spearing through her lips with his tongue to plunder the sweet depths of her mouth. He teased and stroked and demanded, and Calleigh responded fiercely, working her hands up his chest to grip the lapels of his jacket and drag him closer.

The tiny scrap of satin and lace she wore did nothing to hinder the scorching heat of his caresses and Calleigh moaned with pleasure as his hands slid over her body, leaving a trail of molten desire everywhere he touched her. Her hips bucked involuntarily when his hand glided between her legs and stroked her firmly through the satin.

"Oh, god yes, Horatio." She whimpered.

"Calleigh…" he muttered as he mouthed over the softness of her jaw and down along her neck where he sucked hungrily at the throbbing pulsepoint at the base of her throat. "Calleigh, I want you, god I want you."

"Take me, Horatio," she begged breathlessly. "Please take me."

"I intend to Sweetheart," he growled in a voice laden with lust, "I intend to." And with that he lifted her easily into his arms and strode down the hall toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Need caroming through his veins roughened Horatio's movements and he deposited Calleigh on the bed rather less than gently. She wasn't complaining however, since she was caught in the same heated rush of desire-drenched euphoria. Quickly jerking off his jacket and throwing it aside, Horatio tugged his shirt from his pants and hastily began working the buttons to undo it, all the while drinking in the sight of Calleigh lying on the bed beneath him.

She laid there, arms above her head, legs slightly parted in a silent, seductive invitation. Her lips were parted and glistening and her face held the telltale flush of sexual arousal. Her tiny gasps of need and pleasure spurred Horatio on and he growled low in his throat as he finally shrugged out of his pants and kicked them across the room, oblivious to the fact when they landed they knocked over one of Calleigh's favorite flower vases on the corner of the dresser.

Lowering himself above her, Horatio began a hungry glide with his mouth, nipping and biting lightly all along her neck. His tongue painted hot, wet patterns against her sweet skin and he filled himself with her intoxicating taste.

"Calleigh, you drive me insane sometimes," he breathed against her neck.

She was so far gone that she could only manage a tiny whimper of passion as a reply and Horatio covered her lips with his, capturing that provocative sound.

"I love seeing you helpless in my arms," he whispered as he kissed his way over her collarbone and down toward the black lace of the negligee. The front of it was held together with a series of tiny black ribbons and one by one, Horatio pulled them open with his teeth. Each time he undid one of the little slips of satin he placed a kiss on the soft skin he'd uncovered until he had the skimpy garment completely undone. Nuzzling between the shadowy cleft between her full ripe breasts, he said seductively, "I love the breathless little whimpers you make when I kiss all the right places…" he mouthed one pert nipple first and then jolted a cry of pleasure from her lips when he gently bit down on her and sucked lightly. His hand teased and fondled her other breast and Calleigh couldn't control the cry of pleasure that sprang from her throat. Her head thrashed against the pillow and she struggled to breathe, to think, to hold on to reality, but the touch of Horatio's tongue and lips against her drove her into a realm of pure physical sensation. She willingly drowned in it, knowing Horatio would bring her back.

For a moment longer he tormented her and then quickly sat up and removed the rest of the black satin from her body, tossing it across the room before returning to kiss across the taut planes of her well-toned stomach. Moving lower over her body, Horatio kissed gently against her bellybutton and smiled slightly to himself at the sharp intake of breath from the blonde squirming beneath him. He dipped his tongue into the tiny depression and felt the shockwaves of his touch go all through her body.

"Mmm. You like that?" he murmured as he continued, kissing and nuzzling all around that sensitive area.

"Oh, god, Horatio," she panted. "You're torturing me…please," her voice pled with him.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, having absolutely no intention of doing so, and knowing full well that she didn't want him to.

"NO! Please don't stop, Horatio. Please…"

She never finished her sentence. Horatio took her breath away when he kissed lower over her body and down along the creamy skin of her inner thigh.

Calleigh responded as though she'd been electrocuted. Her body arched up off the bed desperately trying to bring that most sensitive place into contact with his mouth. But Horatio avoided her, kissing firmly and deliberately along her thighs and then down toward her knees and back up again.

By now, Calleigh was reduced to wordless whimpers and cries of need and she writhed in desperation. "Please, Horatio...ahh...ohh..."

Finally, after listening to her incoherent moans and gasps, Horatio took pity on her plight and settled himself between her legs. He placed one last soft kiss on her thigh before tenderly bending his head toward her. He blew a soft stream of air over her before letting his tongue flick out in the lightest of touches.

"Oh, god...", she moaned.

Gripping her thighs firmly to keep her from squirming, Horatio began kissing and licking gently, making soft persistent swipes with his tongue until Calleigh was balanced precariously on the edge of a shattering climax. Knowing she was near and wanting to share the free fall with her, he gentled his caresses slightly, bringing her back from the edge before carefully stroking into her with first one finger and then a second. He kissed his way back up her body, all the while stroking deeply and firmly with his hand.

"Calleigh, I need you, Sweetheart. Need to feel you come," he murmured enticingly in her ear.

"Take me...take me now, Horatio. I need you inside," she begged.

"Mmmm...I love you Calleigh," he said as he removed his hand from between her legs, situated himself above her and plunged into her tight, wet sheath.

For a moment, neither of them could move, they could only feel. The sensation of Horatio filling and stretching her took Calleigh's breath away, and Horatio was held no less tightly in the same thrall. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of hot, liquid softness gripping him so tightly.

Instinct jolted them back to reality quickly however, and Horatio began to move, pulling almost completely clear of her and then driving back in, burying himself to the hilt. Calleigh met him thrust for thrust, arching her slender body against his, and wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him deeper inside. Pleasure built between them and soon they were moving almost frantically in a sensuous dance of sweat slick bodies and pulsating need.

"Horatio...I'm close..." Calleigh gasped.

"Right with you, Sweetheart..." he ground out between clenched teeth. "Calleigh...Calleigh...Sweetheart...Ahhhh!"

Starbursts exploded behind his eyes and pleasure ran riot through his veins, making every nerve in his body tingle and jerk. Calleigh's head snapped back and she screamed out Horatio's name as her own climax ripped into her, convulsing her with wave after wave of pleasure.

Slowly two heartbeats subsided into a normal pace. Two sets of lungs slowed their frantic gasps for air. And two pleasure drugged lovers recovered from the delicious but debilitating tide of passion that had claimed them both.

Horatio raised up to look down at Calleigh's spent and totally relaxed body.

Calleigh smiled weakly up at him and uttered a soft, "Sweet lord, Horatio that was incredible."

He chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her lips, looking at her with undisguised adoration.

"Hmmm. You look absolutely gorgeous, Sweetheart." He murmured.

Calleigh raised one hand to stroke softly over the rugged planes of his face and down across his lips.

"And you, my handsome Lieutenant, are breathtaking." She pulled him down for another kiss, but then suddenly released him with a startled squeal.

"Oh, my god, Horatio...the food! It will be ruined!"

"Damn!" he growled, good-naturedly as he rolled swiftly off her body and bounded up from the bed, searching for his pants that he'd discarded. He tugged them on quickly and ran down the hall back toward the front door with Calleigh trotting behind him, still totally naked. When they rounded the corner into the foyer they both groaned at the sight that met their eyes.

The floor was a mess of melted Spumoni.

**A/N For those of you unfamiliar with Italian desserts, Spumoni is a very rich, very delectable Italian ice cream. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh watched bemused as Horatio went to one knee in his customary stance, reached down and ran a finger through the sticky, gooey, multi-hued mess of Spumoni that trailed in little rivulets across the floor. He lifted his hand and studied the goop on the tip of his index finger.

"This…is a crime," he muttered.

"So if it's a crime, do we have a COD, Lieutenant?" Calleigh quipped as she stepped up behind him and peered down over his bare shoulder.

"Indeed we do," he responded, looking up at her with a grin. "It would appear that an excess of heat reduced our victim to the sorry state we see them in at the moment."

"Heat, eh?" Calleigh grinned.

"Yes, heat." Horatio said, still absently studying the ice cream soup on the floor.

"Well I'll have to admit, it did get pretty warm in here." Calleigh's voice was sultry and Horatio caught his breath at the blatant teasing tone of her words.

"You think so?"

"I know so, Handsome."

"Hmmm."

Still balancing carefully on the one knee that was on the floor, Horatio reached into the ruined grocery sack and pulled out the soft, soggy carton of Spumoni. Thick, sticky droplets plopped to the floor and he held the ruined ice cream out away from his slacks, watching each drop splatter on the smooth, clean tile floor.

"You know, it seems a shame to lose such a rich, and expensive dessert. What do you think, Cal?" Can we salvage some of this?"

"I don't know Handsome, it looks pretty much shot to me. No pun intended." Calleigh giggled.

Horatio chuckled and then pried open the top of the carton and stared at the contents that had not yet leaked out. The Spumoni was still cold, but not cold enough to hold its form.

Had Calleigh been able to see Horatio's face at the moment she would have seen the impish little sparkle that sprang to life behind his blue eyes.

He dipped his hand down into the carton, came up with a scoop of half melted Spumoni and with a quick movement he spun, grasped Calleigh's leg and smeared the cold sticky mess all along her naked thigh.

"Horatio Caine!" she squealed, "That's…that's cold! I can't believe you just did…"

Her words died in her throat when he repeated the process, this time smearing the ice cream across her stomach and ribs. By now, she was a mess. Spumoni ran down her stomach and down along her thighs to her ankles where it puddled in thick drops at her tiny feet.

Horatio grinned madly and surveyed his handiwork before setting the now empty carton back onto the floor.

"Like I said," he growled and licked his lips, "it would be a shame to let this go to waste.

Then he pulled her toward him and before Calleigh could utter another word he began to lick away the ice cream from her body.

Peals of laughter echoed from the walls as Calleigh squirmed and twisted, trying to escape Horatio's hold without slipping on the slick, messy ice cream on the floor beneath her bare feet.

"Horatio... Horatio stop..." she squealed in between bouts of giggles, "You're torturing me here." Her efforts were redoubled when Horatio began to lick and nip down the back of her leg and nuzzled at the bend of her knee. Coming up for air and looking like the cat that stole the cream, he aimed a teasing grin at Calleigh and laughed out loud. "I like the ice cream better this way, Sweetheart. Don't need a spoon when I lick it off your body."

He continued his torture by tasting until Calleigh squirmed one time too many, lost her balance and toppled over Horatio's bare shoulder and landed on the floor with a thud on her bare backside. The impact knocked Horatio off balance as well and he landed squarely in the biggest puddle of melted Spumoni, completely ruining his slacks. For a second he simply looked at Calleigh then he threw back his head and deep, rich laughter rolled from his chest.

"Well that dessert is ruined now, not to mention my slacks."

"More's the pity," Calleigh grinned. She crawled up into his lap and settled against his chest, and kissed him softly. "Do you suppose we ought to go get cleaned up?"

"Hmmm..." Horatio said, growing distracted by the play of Calleigh's tiny hands over his bare chest, "...that might be..." he kissed her, "...that might be a good idea, Sweetheart. We are a bit of a mess. Shower?" He murmured, tracing one hand down over her sticky thigh and then back up to tease lightly at her breast.

"Mmm. I love the way you think, Handsome."

"Come on, then," Horatio said as he carefully stood up and then reached down to help Calleigh. His motion did not stop with helping her to stand. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, and took her breath away with a deep, passionate kiss. Then he released her and stepped back to look at her. Her hair was tangled and stood out wildly all over her head, and her beautiful body was covered with sticky, melted ice cream. She was a mess, a complete and total mess and Horatio thought she'd never looked more ravishing. A slow-blooming smile spread over his lips.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sweetheart. Come on. Let's go get that shower."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Warm water streamed over Calleigh's skin, rinsing away the sticky mess of ice cream that Horatio had smeared all over her. The cleaning process was hastened by the caressing motions of Horatio's hand as he drew the washcloth over Calleighs' body in teasing motions meant to arouse her to a fever pitch of need and desire.

"Mmmm. You're hired," she murmured as Horatio continued his loving attention.

"You like that, I take it?" He chuckled. "We may have to ice cream wrestle more often if this is the result." He whispered, slipping his cloth covered hand between her legs and teasing her with the softest of touches.

A soft groan was his reward, and he smiled when he felt Calleigh sag against his hand, weak-kneed with pleasure.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…" he mouthed against her skin, sucking away the rivulets of water that danced over her shoulders and down her chest over the firm, tempting swells of her breasts. He nuzzled softly, then kissed and suckled gently at each pebble hard nipple, until Calleigh cried out in wanton abandon.

Dropping the washcloth to the floor, Horatio gathered her into his arms and destroyed her ability to think with a deep, passionate kiss that left her reeling. When he finally let her up for air, she opened dazed eyes to look up at him.

"Horatio…make love to me…please." Her voice was breathy and strained.

"Begging, Beautiful?"

"Please…"

"You don't have to beg," he murmured, slowly turning her in his arms so that her back was snug against his chest.

His arms came around her and held her closely while his mouth trailed wet kisses over her shoulder, up along the side of her neck and close to the tiny soft shell of her ear. His strong white teeth tugged gently at the lobe and his tongue traced the rim before he whispered soft and low, "Bend over Sweetheart and brace your hands against the wall."

Defenseless against the seductive pull of his voice in her ear and the touch of his hands on her body, Calleigh slowly bent over toward the back wall and placed both hands against the smooth, cool tile of the shower.

Horatio gripped her hips in his hands and positioned himself behind her, then impaled her with one deep stroke.

Calleigh's head snapped back and she gasped as pleasure screamed through her veins. Instinctively she pushed back against him, driving herself further onto his hard, throbbing length.

They settled into a rhythm, primitive and wild; Horatio withdrawing almost completely from her tight clenching depths and plunging back into her over and over again, and Calleigh forcing herself onto him as hard as she could.

"Horatio," she moaned, "Horatio…"

Leaning down over her body, Horatio moved one hand down between her legs and began to rub her firmly in time with his thrusts. He kissed her back and groaned out, "Come for me, Sweetheart. Come for me."

The sound of his voice, the warmth of the water streaming over her skin, the feel of him stroking deeply inside all combined to send her flying over the edge of release and she arched her back, crying out his name as her orgasm crashed into her. Over and over she moaned out his name.

Horatio felt the silken clenching of her inner muscles, heard his name tumble from her lips as pleasure rocked her body, and let himself be dragged over the precipice with her. He tightened his grip on her, thrust deeply once more into her trembling body and with a roar of uncontrollable pleasure he emptied himself into her hot wet depths. Weakness assailed both of them as the tide of pleasure gradually ebbed and Calleigh felt her hands begin to slip on the wet tile. "Horatio, I'm falling," she choked out, trying to regain her balance.

"I've got you, Sweetheart." His hands drew her up once more and cuddled her securely to his chest. Calleigh nestled as close to him as she could, her arms going around his waist and her head resting on his water slick shoulder.

After a few moments, Calleigh felt a grumbling sensation in the pit of her stomach and a slow smile spread over her face. Pulling back, she looked up into Horatio's face with a grin.

"You realize it's really late, and we still haven't eaten dinner yet?"

Horatio chuckled. "We did get a little side tracked didn't we?"

"Yes we did, but no more dessert until after a good meal."

"Slave driver," Horatio let an adorable little boy pout adorn his face and Calleigh laughed.

"That won't do you any good, young man. Now you just behave yourself and get dressed while I go see if I can salvage anything for us to eat."

"Yes Ma'am," Horatio said, kissing her once more before opening the shower door and helping her out.

Less than an hour later, they were seated at the table eating a mismatched meal of the food that had survived their first passionate encounter in the front foyer.

Horatio raised his glass of tea and smiled. "Here's to dinner with a friend."

Calleigh all but blinded him with her killer smile and responded. "Make that dinner with my **best** friend."

"Always, Sweetheart. Always."


End file.
